The Monster of Shangjee
by ShinkirouLove
Summary: Just another fanfic that i started to write XD
1. Prologue Monster

**Prologue: The Monster**

I don't know exactly when it happened. Time is just an endless ocean that has no end anymore. I guess that there really is no time for someone that doesn't age. I know it happened shortly after _he _left. I guess one day he decided I just wasn't needed anymore. I just remember waking up in a ditch one morning, soaked, nude, and covered in blood. I panicked until I realized it wasn't my blood.

I managed to make my way back to the lab before anyone saw me. There was no one there and I figured that they had left to go pick something up and would return soon. I jumped in the shower and dressed. I waited in that dank, dark place, but they never came back.

Later I heard rumors of killings in the town near by. I didn't make the connection then. The thought had never crossed my mind. After all I heard that animals made the killings. The victims were covered in scratch and bite marks.

When I found myself lying in the forest near by in the same situation, with rumors of more death, the thought crossed my mind. Perhaps I was the one killing. But it still made no sense, after all it was suspected animals were doing the killings, and I was no animal. Was I?

I thought back to the men who had been here with me for a short time. They had done countless experiments on me and prodded me with endless needles filled with many different coloured substances. I had never asked what they were doing to me because I didn't care. They had taken me off the street and given me a place to sleep and food to eat. I was in debt to them.

The same thing happened a few more times within the next couple months. One morning however I woke up and I was in someone's house. Again I was nude and covered in blood. Feeling a little disoriented I rose my head and looked around. There were three people lying on the floor before me. All dead, covered in bite and scratch marks. At that point, I knew there was no mistake. I was the killer. But how?

Someone walked in and found me that morning. I got chased out of the village and was told never to return there again.

I ran all the way back to the lab. When I got there I turned the whole place upside down looking for an answer. Couches and chairs lay turned upside down. Papers lay scattered across the floor. Shards of glass from all the needles and beakers lay among the mess and colorful unknown fluids oozed across the floor. I sat in the middle of the mess clutching one piece of paper. I had my answer.

What I held in my hand that night was a list of all the things they had done to me. All the needled, tests, and the final result. I had become an animal.

I had become a monster.


	2. Chapter 1 The Mission

**Chapter One: The Mission **

Three young children the age of twelve were standing in before the Hokage and her assistant. The two boys stayed there grudgingly because they did not want to be there. The girl stood there touching the tips of her fingers together and shooting nervous glances at the blonde boy, blushing slightly as she did so. The Hokage studied them before she spoke.

"I have a mission for you three," she said.

"Granny Tsunnade I shouldn't have to do this. You should be sending me to go looking for…" said the blonde boy started but the Hokage interrupted him.

"We have already discussed this," she said impatiently, "this is the mission I am giving you and there is no declining it,"

'Come on…" Naruto started to protest but the Hokage pressed on ignoring his useless pleading.

"There has been a request from Shangjee, a neighboring village. There have been some brutal murders in the village lately. It is suspected to be an animal. They wish us to send you guys out to hopefully find and be rid of the animal,"

"I won't do it I'm…" Naruto started, but again the Hokage pressed on.

Thinking fast she knew she had to get his interest, "There have been rumors flying around that Orichimaru might have a lab there," at this her assistant shot Tsunnade a dirty look, "I would like you to also investigate this matter,"

There was short silence and Tsunnade smirked inwardly. She knew that she had caught Naruto's attention now for he was listening intently.

"Don't you think that something like that is a little out of our league?" asked the other boy.

"It's not suspected that he is still there," Tsunnade said.

"But still there might be something there that connects us to Sasuke," Naruto said hopefully, more to himself than the others.

"Right," said the Hokage, "Well I'll expect you to bring back information on this if you find any. Shikamaru," Tsunnade said addressing the other boy, "Since you are the only chunin here I am appointing you the leader,"

"How troublesome," he replied with a sigh.

The three children left the Hokage's office and headed to pack. When the door closed Tsunnade sighed and sat back her seat.

"I haven't heard these _rumors_ of Orichimaru having a lab in Shangjee," Shizune, Tsunnade's assistant, said.

"That's because there aren't any," she responded casually.

"I don't think that you should've…"Shizune started but Tsunnade interrupted her.

"I had to do something to get him motivated," she said, "besides there is no way a whole lab could be hidden near there. The town is too small, and the forest that surrounds it is too dense,"

Tsunnade made to get up but Shizune put a hand on her shoulder to sit her back down.

"And where do you think you're going?" she said.

Tsunnade was silent.

"You have paperwork to do," Shizune responded pointing at the large pile of papers sitting on the desk.

Tsunnade sighed and pulled a pen from the uppermost drawer of her desk.


End file.
